Noche De Navidad
by PattoG
Summary: Es solo uno de esos momentos mágicos que la vida te regala cuando eres afortunado, una pequeña escena familiar la noche de navidad, un shot para celebrar las fiestas ¡Feliz Navidad!


_**Navidad**_

BeyBlade

Hiromi/Kai

-X-

Las luces titilantes brillaban con intensidad, las exquisitas esferas de cristal capturaban la luz magníficamente, las verdes ramas del pino navideño despedían un aroma increíble, los listones le daban un aspecto alegre y la preciosa estrella dorada en lo más alto completaban la imagen perfectamente. Era simplemente festivo, tan acorde con la navidad que celebraban.

El aire olía a canela y pino, a pavo relleno y galletas de cardamomo recién horneadas, a la dulce fragancia de la vainilla, se respiraba el aroma de una hogareña cena de navidad en familia.

La sala lucia atestada con un sinfín de envolturas de papel rasgadas violentamente en un esfuerzo por descubrir el contenido rápidamente, listones, migas de galletas y una que otra salpicadura de chocolate en el suelo.

En un sofá cómodo una feliz pareja observaba a sus dos preciosos hijos y a su pequeña hija jugar con sus nuevos juguetes.

Un pequeño de ocho años de cabello azulado y ojos grises probaba su nuevo Blade con un entusiasmo encantador sonriendo ampliamente a sus padres agradeciéndoles así por el obsequio. Era un chico con extraordinarias habilidades en el juego, podía luchar a la par con su padre y en una memorable ocasión le gano a un viejo amigo de su padre que fue campeón del mundo.

Otro pequeño de seis años miraba extasiado su nuevo ordenador, era pequeño pero brillante, había aprendido a leer a los cuatro años y manejaba a la perfección en ordenador de su padre a la edad de cinco, ahora celebrando que su examen de CI* llegaba al magnífico resultado de 150 puntos le regalaban el mejor y más sofisticado ordenador portátil del mercado, sonreía mientras sus ojos castaños brillaban de felicidad, corrió a abrazar a su padre y a su madre, ella beso sus sonrosadas mejillas y su padre desordeno juguetonamente su cabello azulado.

Un chillido de felicidad interrumpió la escena y el sonido de ladridos los obligo a mirar divertidos donde una preciosa niña de cuatro años jugaba con un pequeño labrador color canela que lamia emocionado el rostro de la pequeña castaña que reía tanto que sus ojos grises estaban llorosos, escuchaba las risas de sus hermanos mayores y no podía evitar reír aun mas.

Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que un pelirrojo entro sin llamar, como siempre lo hacía, y encontró a Kai y Hiromi sentados en el cómodo sofá con el pequeño Akira* sentado en las piernas de su madre, Takeshi* su ahijado estaba de pie cerca de su hermanita Kumiko* riendo de cómo su nueva mascota la mantenía en el suelo cubriendo de saliva su carita sonrojada, sonrió al ver la escena, esa casa siempre era igual, cálida y familiar.

Después de mucho sufrimiento y difíciles pruebas que ambos, tanto Kai como Hiromi, enfrentaron para estar juntos se merecían cada uno de esos momentos. Eran felices como siempre debieron ser.

Camino directamente a la sala llamando a señas a los demás que cargaban un enorme saco lleno de juguetes listos para ser repartidos, su ahijado rápidamente le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa alegre, Akira se levanto de un salto y corrió hasta Ian, su padrino para abrazarlo efusivamente y Spencer se arrodillo junto a la pequeña niña que corrió a besar su mejilla mientras murmuraba alegre

-Mira mi nuevo perrito padrino!

Era una escena familiar. Ellos eran parte de esa familia ahora, no tenían hijos propios pues la mayoría de las mujeres no soportaban mucho tiempo con ellos, eran demasiado salvajes y malvados como ellas decían. Hiromi siempre decía sonriente que en algún lugar estaba la mujer correcta para cada uno de ellos y que debían ser pacientes para hallarla.

Pero mientras tanto eran felices en esa casa, celebrando alegremente la navidad junto a su familia…

-Empiezo a sentirme fuera de lugar, soy el único aquí sin un ahijado… esto es discriminación…

-Deja de quejarte Bryan y dentro de siete meses prepárate para conocer a tu ahijado o ahijada…

La voz de Kai lo interrumpió y todos rieron alegres por la noticia… un nuevo bebe celebraría con ellos la próxima navidad… otro motivo más para esperarla con ansias además de las magnificas galletas de Hiromi desde luego…

* * *

Este es el segundo Shot de mi serie navideña, el primero es en el fandom de Naruto, este se llama igual "Navidad" pero este destila amor y miel… fue muy divertida de escribir. Simplemente algo alegre para las fechas sin mucha trama, solo uno de esos momentos únicos que regala la vida cuando eres afortunado. Una historia corta y dulce.

Espero sus comentarios y

¡Feliz Navidad!

*Coeficiente Intelectual, venga ya que el crío es un genio...

*Takeshi = Hombre Fuerte

*Akira = Hombre Listo

*Kumiko = Niña de eterna belleza

Los nombres los elegí por sus significados como podrán notar…


End file.
